Halloween
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: A oneshot on what Sam and Danny dress up as for Halloween when they are eight. DannyXSam fluff read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: A one shot about what Danny and Sam dress up as on Halloween when they are little.

--------------------------------------------

Eight year old Sam and Danny are sitting in Danny's house the night before Halloween. Sam is crying because her parents had promised to buy her a costume before they left her at Danny's for the weekend, but had forgotten. Now she didn't have a costume to wear with Danny tomorrow night. Danny had been trying to calm her down for an hour, but it was no use, she wouldn't stop.

Sam whined between her sobs. "You are going to go trick-or-treating without me aren't you?"

Danny is surprised by this and looks alarmed as he replies. "Of course not! I wouldn't go anywhere without you even if you don't have a costume. I am still going to find you a costume, though."

Sam stops crying and asks. "Danny, what are you being for Halloween this year?"

Danny tells her excitedly. "Superman." Then he gets an idea. "My sister was Superwoman when she was our age so maybe her old costume would fit you."

Sam jumps up and squeals. "Yes! That means that I can go with you tomorrow."

Danny jumps up as well and hugs her. They stay in each other's arms for longer than they need to.

An hour later they are up in the attic trying to find Jazz's old costume. They come across a couple of little toys from when they were even smaller. Then they find a photo album.

Sam sits on Danny's lap as they look through the book together. They laugh as they come across a couple of funny pictures. Most of them don't have Tucker in them because they still hadn't met him yet.

Once they go back to looking for the costume they find it in almost no time.

Back in Danny's room they have Sam try on the costume. Danny sees her and smiles. "Hey, you look really cute in that." Danny and Sam blush at the compliment.

"Thanks Danny. You're a really great friend." Sam smiles. "I love you Danny."

Danny is shocked by this. "Really? Thanks, Sam. I love you too."

That night they are lying on the couch together. Danny has his arms around Sam's waist from the place behind her that he is laying. They are watching The Little Mermaid.

The kiss the girl song starts and Danny starts to sing the song into her ear. Sam giggles and then she begins to fall asleep to the sound of Danny's voice. Danny kisses her cheek once she is asleep and then he too falls asleep.

The next morning when Sam wakes-up she tries to stand up but she realizes that Danny's arms are still wrapped around her waist, she decides to just lay back down with him. This time she lays face towards him and just watches him sleep.

Finally when he wakes-up he is surprised to find her just looking at him. They smile at each other and then they slowly roll off the couch and walk into the kitchen to eat.

Finally it's almost eight in the evening and the two kids are getting ready to go outside. When Danny sees Sam as Superwoman he smiles at the thought that since he is Superman that they are supposed to be together.

Then Tucker arrives in a full out vampire costume. He walks in the door and sees Danny standing in the door way watching Sam get ready.

"Wow…dude is she-"Tucker is interrupted.

"Superwoman?" Tucker nods. "Yah…" Danny says dreamily. "It was Jazz's old costume and since Sam didn't have one my parents let her borrow it for tonight. She looks really cute though…" Danny trails off, embarrassed that he had said that about Sam.

Now it's time for them to start trick-or-treating and they start off across the street. Sam wasn't always as tough as she is at fourteen and she was terrified by almost anything. This is probably why when they walked up to the house and a mean little boy jumped out and screamed that she jumped and ran over to Danny. Clutching his hand, she screamed in terror and the little boy began to laugh.

"Now that was funny." The boy said in between laughs.

Danny got really angry because of this. "No. It's not funny."

"Wow…who do you think you are, pal?" The boy says, amused.

"I think I'm her best friend and I'm really angry now that you scared her. My parents are ghost hunters and they can suck you up in a thermos like that." Danny snaps.

The little boy runs away, crying.

"Wow Danny…you didn't have-" Sam starts but is interrupted by Danny.

"Yes I did Sam. I'm your best friend I had to stick up for you. And even if I didn't have to I wanted to." Danny smiles at her.

Sam smiles back. "Oh…Danny." Sam runs over to him and hugs him. Sam whispers in his ear. "This is the best Halloween ever."

"I think so too." Danny whispers back before they go off in search of more candy.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Alright just something I had to write. But read and review anyways please.**


End file.
